Midnight
by IzzyxoBizzy
Summary: Rose and Lissa are out of school and on their own but little did they know the Queen has plans up her own sleeve for them.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Wind was blowing gently in Portland. I placed a clip in my hair to stop the little pieces of hair to fly out of my bun. It was hard to resettle down among humans; we couldn't return to Lissa's house that she had all rights to own, we couldn't go anywhere except a little apartment in downtown Portland. I always wanted to return back to this city, I always felt like I truly belong here.

After graduation, the Council gave me the rights to be Lissa's guardian, her only guardian. After Dimitri was found he turned himself in that me and him almost had sex (due to the lust spell). The school sent him away. Christian informed me he was assigned to his aunt, Tasha. I didn't hear of him since.

Lissa and I walked over to a Starbucks. It was empty inside for a Tuesday night. Inside, a feeling whelmed over me: happiness and hunger. I ordered Lissa a hot chocolate with extra whip cream and a double chocolate muffin: for me, coffee.

We sat at a small table next the window. I had a good view of the street outside incase anything did happen. People were walking by their hands in their pockets trying to stop the winter wind from hitting them. I quickly noticed a girl; her hair was pulled up into a ponytail with a piece of dark brown hair wrapped around the hair band. She was extremely curvy with wide hips and a skinny upper body. She walked into Starbucks, her high-heeled boots clanked across the floor. The boys behind the counter stared at her with opened mouths.

She pulled the collar up of her long plaid jacket. The boy behind the counter handed her two cups that were red with green fern trees on them. She gave him a nod and turned around to leave. Our eyes met.

Her mouth dropped and she quickly made her way over to us. She placed the cups on a near by table. "Princess Vasilisa Dragomir." It was a mere whisper that escaped her mouth. She placed an open hand over her heart and bowed. "Queen Ursula Czech has been wanted to see you for days."

Months after Victor Dashkov's court, Queen Tatiana was killed by Victor's old guardians. Later on they discovered the guardians were actually Strigois. They were killed on the spot. Victor had all rights to be King after the death of the Queen but since both were dead they went to the next possible person in line, Ursula Czech.

The Czechs are the most powerful royal families out there now. They were one of the twelve families unharmed during a raid of Strigois a year ago that interfered our Christmas break back at the academy.

A hum of unconcerned filled me. "Who are you?" I asked.

"Guardian Kyra Carter. Guardian of Princess Audrey Czech and second in command of the Guardian Council."

Many women guardians never were given such a high-ranking spot before.

"What does the _Queen _want with Lissa?"

"Queen Czech wants Princess Vasilisa to take throne."

M mouth dropped. "What?"

"Queen Czech wants Princess Vasilisa to take throne."

"I got you the first time but…why?"

"Princess Audrey is unfit to be Queen and she doesn't want David Czech to have the throne because he isn't a true royal. She believes it is Princess Vasilisa's duty to take throne."

I felt Lissa's feelings to this right away. Happiness. Unsure. But one stood out the most, the undying truth that she Christian will be married together starting a new royal family.

"When do we meet her?" Lissa had to ask.

* * *

A black Subaru Forester with tinted windows was driving down Interstate 5. Kyra was driving with a boy next to her. He was around six something with blonde surfer hair. His eyes were an icy blue reminding me of Mason's. My stomach sank.

I missed Mason so much. After his death I was able to see him but whenever I think of him my throat becomes tight and dry. I never did cry anymore about him.

The two were going on about something happening at the Queen's house. I slid deeper into the seat behind the driver's. Lissa rested her head back and fell asleep.

"P.J. told me Ursula kicked her out." He had a slight southern accent.

"I don't believe you. Mother kicking the head women out of the house?" She shook her head. "I mean the women was a bitch but I didn't think she would drop her. Where did she assign her to?"

The blonde boy shrugged. "She got her stuff together and left. But you have to leave it that Janine was a killer fighter. Wonder what she did to get the Queen mad."

"Caden!"

"What? Janine was a bitch and only thought of work. Work. Work. Work. Nothing else! Whenever we had anything going on around the place she was always 'we must look over the Queen'. Blah. Blah. Blah."

"Caden Sarong!"

"What?"

"Oh. My. God. Did you not hear me before leaving?"

"Yeah not to say Janine Hath-" He turned and faced me. "Sorry kid."

I shrugged and looked out the window. "Doesn't bother me." Truth was it was bothering me, what did my mother do?

Trees and more trees filled the area. Moving during the light was most effective since Strigois don't move at this time. I patted Lisa's hair while she slept. I felt better being in an area that surpassed being heavily guardian. I didn't need to look over my shoulder every three seconds making sure no one was there.

* * *

We pulled up to a fence. A small little house was to the left. A man came out; he was dressed completely in black. Kyra rolled the window open and tilted her head in our direction.

"Guardian Hathaway and Princess Dragomir, you need to step out of the car fast."

I followed her orders and slid outside into the cold. Snow was building up under my feet. Slowly the man walked over with a square he lifted it up to my eyes. There was a click and he smiled.

"All clear."

Some weird _I am Legend _is going on.

Lissa was next and seriously, she passed.

Kyra continued passed the gates and up to a large Victoria looking mansion. Dead Ivy vines were climbing up the side of the building covering two side windows. Up close the building had to other ones attached to the sides; they were a tan brick like the middle building.

"What was the eye checking thing for?"

"Making sure you guys aren't Stringers." The blonde boy said.

"Here is the deal you guys." Kyra cut the engine off. "Guardian Hathaway, the Queen has set a challenge up for you."

"She does it to everyone." The other guardian said.

"Most likely you will go against another one from the house but here is a hint stay to your left and slip on good running sneakers on now. Once she sees you she will make you go through it."

The surfer guardian slipped out and opened the door for Lissa. She smiled at him and stepped out. As he lightly closed the door I slipped on my running sneakers.

There was a large over hang patio over the front door. A women walked to the edge of the patio her hair was a dark brown like Kyra's but her eyes were pure golden. She smiled at us and presented both arms out to the side.

"Welcome to our superb house. I am Queen Ursula. Welcome Princess Dragomir." She smiled exposing her fangs. "Oh, welcome also Guardian Rosemarie Hathaway."

The way my name rolled off her tongue made me think I've entered hell.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: So, I was going through Frostbite and what do you know the royal family that starts with a C is named Conta! My bad. Also I was re-reading and my computer changed every Lissa to Lisa and every Kyra to Kara. If you see this please don't kill me. Oh, and thanks for everyone adding this to his or her favorite list. I feel the love.

**Chapter 2**

I followed Kyra through the front doors. They were a set of double doors of pure glass. Looking through them made everything on the other side look distorted. Inside there were two large grand staircases that were a dark mahogany wood, along with the rest of the house. There was a dark red rug that stretches from the front to the far far back of the house. The walls were the same dark red at the rug and were bare of any photo frames or mirrors. It was a typical vampire style house with dark reds and whites.

The queen came to the top of one of the staircases. She had on a golden dress on that flowed on the ground.

"Guardian Carter, please take our guests to their rooms please."

Kyra nodded and waved her hand in a direction of the staircase to the far left. The staircase was matted with the same red rug. At the top the Queen called Kyra over. Turning both of their backs to us it was clear the Queen's dress was cut low in the back exposing a large crescent moon tattoo with a star dangling off, the royal Czech mark.

Kyra placed an open hand over her heart and bowed before setting off to us. God, that's so annoying.

"Follow me please." She had a large smile on her face. "Princess, I hope you don't mind rooming in the Guardian wing. The Queen believes you will be safer surrounded by us."

Lissa nodded. "I don't mind."

"Okay. I'll give you a room that will be connect with Guardian Hathaway's room. Does that sound good?

Lissa nodded again.

"Oh, Guardian Hathaway-"

"Call me Rose."

Kyra shook her head. "I'm sorry but until you pass the Queen's test I must call you Guardian Hathaway."

I groaned.

The hallway stretched into the building that was connected on the left of the main house. The walls were a dark blue with marble flooring. The doors were a lightwood with a symbol on them, birds, swords, swirls, and even a heart with wings. We climbed a set of stairs to the level above; the walls were pink with a dark red boarder.

"This is the girls hall. See pink walls means girls. The floor under us that we went through before were the boys. This building is made up of four floors, two bottom ones are boys then girl then a boys hall above us." She stopped in front of a door that had a symbol of a moon that was combined with a sun. "This is my room. If you need me I'll be in here…usually. And this is yours."

The door opposite of hers was symbol less. She opened it. The room was huge, larger than our apartment. The walls were a dark red with tan carpeting. Two windows were tinted on the wall across from the door. White lace curtains covered them. A bed was pushed up against the wall with four pillars reached the ceiling at each point of the bed. White bed sheets covered the bed and a single stuff animal was placed on the pillow.

"Princess this will be your room and Guardian yours is right here. Sorry about the stuff animal, guys down stairs thought it would be hysterical. You can totally kill them if you want to."

Lissa smiled. Her smile is like a domino effect; whenever the ends of her lips turn up mine do too. "I like it. It's cute."

Almost twenty and still thinks teddy bears are _cute._

She walked trough Lisa's room to a door on the left. It was a white door with a simple red streak going down it. My room was similar to Lisa's.

"The Queen told me before your test will be at night…well morning. So take a nap and I'll get you later. Princess will you like me to get you up later to watch the test?"

Lissa glanced from me to Kyra. "Sure. I guess."

Kyra turned around and stopped. She turned around on her heels; "on the bottom floor between both this and the middle building is the kitchen for guardians. In case your hungry." She left and closed the door behind her.

As she left I realized I was tired. I said my good night to Liss and stumbled over to my room. We left the door open.

* * *

I fell asleep right away. The sheets were silk. Oh, it was a heaven. The past couple months I've been sleeping on the sofa letting Lisa have the bed for herself. Our apartment was made for only one person, but with the money we had it was all we could afford. I didn't mind it kept me more alerted to sleep on the sofa than in a nice big soft comfortable bed.

I rolled onto my side. My hand slipped under my head and the other one was placed under the pillow. God, I could stay in here forever.

Something scuffled in the room. Automatically I thought of Lissa walking into the room.

"Liss," my mouth was dry. "What's wrong?"

There was weight at the side of the bed I wasn't laying on.

"Lissa?"

Something covered my mouth. I started a muffle scream and my fingernails dug into their skin. My wrists were grabbed and tied together. There were move scuffling around the room and some mummer. Something covered my head making it hard for me to breath and see out of.

"I'm going to kill you! Kill you!"

I was dragged out of bed and into light. A slamming door set my alarms off in my head. Guardians are doing this. Hands pressed hard against my back forcing me to walk. I followed whatever lead they were making.

From a nice heated place I was walking out in the cold. My socks were becoming soaked from the snow. I was pushed and fell to my knees. The cover around my head was removed.

"You guys are bastards." I spat.

In front of me was the surfer boy, Caden. His arms crossed his chest holding a pillowcase. Someone behind me cut my writs apart.

"Welcome to Guardian hell." He smiled. It was an innocent smile. "I grabbed an extra pair of socks and your sneakers for you."

I rolled onto my butt and stripped my wet socks off. Caden walked over and handed me a new pair and my sneakers.

"Here's a sweatshirt. I didn't want to go through your stuff so, here's one of mine." It was a black sweatshirt…under amour.

Caden reminded me of Mason. They had the same smile the same blue eyes. This is how I pictured him in the future, still playful but at the same time when every thing is on the line he would get serious.

Than something hit me. "Where is all my stuff?"

"In your closet." He smiled and held a hand out for me. "Some of the servants put it in there."

I grabbed his hand. His fingers were warm but the tips were ice. He helped me to my feet. I pulled my hair into a messy bun trying to keep everything out of my face.

"Come on." He tilted his head over.

I followed him to a large field behind the houses. Large lights filled the field and parts of the woods lining the property. All the trees were died except for the evergreens that stood proud in such harsh weather.

"Here are the rules." We stopped walking. "The object is to get the flag in the middle." He pointed out in the field to a small neon green flag. "If you do end up getting it you have to run into the woods and find a small gazebo."

"So, whoever gets it there first wins?"

Caden shook his head, "it's not over till the Queen says so. Give or take after someone gets the flag in the gazebo then like two minutes later it will end."

I sighed. "What happens then?"

"You two battle it out."

My mouth dropped. "Who am I going to have to face?"

"You were suppose to go against P.J. but I think it's Kyra now." He looked up into the starless sky and nodded. "Yeah, its Kyra."

I looked away. It was freezing out that exhale of breath you made, little clouds of whiteness formed in the air. I pulled his sweatshirt close to me. It smelled of laundry detergent.

I heard him chuckle. "You know in the car we told you to stay to the left before?" He wouldn't let me answer. "Forget that and just run like hell."

My eyes searched the field, guardians were lining against the house and some on the patio. The queen was standing between two guardians and a girl in a dark purple dress stood on the outside of them. I sent my senses out to find Lissa. She was inside somewhere…a kitchen?

"Whose with Lissa?"

"P.J.? I'm sure it's P.J." He looked around. "Yeah, its P.J. Kyra got her up before we got you and took her down the kitchen. P.J. was down there do K left the princess with him."

Lissa was laughing at whatever was going on in the room. I smiled.

Across the field I spotted Kyra, she was dressed in all black like she was on duty. She was pulling her hair into a bun. A man stood next to her helping with her hair. I couldn't make out his face just his hair was a jet black. She was laughing and pushed him away. He came back and wrapped his arms around her.

"Who is that guy with Kyra?" I pointed across the field.

Caden tilted his head letting his blonde hair block his view. "David Czech." His voice was a monotone as he said David's name.

We didn't say any thing else to one another until the test was getting ready to go. He told me where to stand and told me again to run like hell.

Nearby bells ringed ten times on the last one Kyra took off. I followed her led and began sprinting as if a Strigoi was behind me. It was a little of half a mile to the flag. The flag got caught in the wind and began to wave in a serpentine motion. Kyra was running with a smile on her face she looked at me and dropped into the snow. She began sliding. Her hand wrapped around the flag and before I could react her feet hit my legs taking me out.

Laughter from the guardians echoed through the field.

My face hit the ground. That's when I realized we were running on ice. Standing up my blood was staining the snow/ice. Kyra was reaching the edge of the woods when I began running again, than she disappeared.

I can still outrun her to the gazebo and get the flag and win. Doubt it.

The woods were dark as hell. I slowed my run to a walk and searched around; being half-vampire I was easily able to spot the gazebo. It was white and running down. Shingles were missing from the roof and the wood from the stairs was rotting.

"You're not trying."

Turning around Kyra was standing there. She walked passed me with a hand on her hip.

"Lets say, I was a strigoi and this flag was something you need for example it was a Moroi. They would be died by now 'cause you're not pushing yourself. When I knocked you down before you laid there long enough to get a better nice start before you and you walked into the woods. You walked!"

I began running to get her. She sprinted and jumped over bushes gaining more space between us. She reached the gazebo and threw the flag in.

"I'll give you a head start to the field."

"No we start now."

She smiled, "you really want to start now? Huh?"

I went at her. She grabbed my wrist and twisted it. Pain shot through my body.

"You really want to play this lil' game, huh?"

She kicked me in the stomach making me stagger. Looking up she was gone. What the hell! I stood keeping an arm wrapped around my stomach. Sending out my perfect hearing I got nothing back in return. I took off running to the field.

That's when it hit me. Literally.

Kyra came down from the trees landing on my back. We both rolled into the snow. I moved onto my all fours and coughed. Blood was still trickling down my face landing in the snow.

"Are you done yet?" Kyra was hovering over me. "Caden should have warned you about me being a tree monkey."

She was close to me so I did the most practical thing I could think off. I grabbed an ankle and pulled. She fell into the snow. I got to my feet and stared down at Kyra.

"You better run."

I backed away. She got to her feet and began at me. I stayed on the defensive side blocking her hits. She threw a punch; I grabbed her wrist and a kick impacted with my shoulder. I let go and stepped away from her.

"Giving up?"

I shook my head, "I don't give up until someone's down for the count."

"I like your thinking."

This time I threw the punches and kicks. I got her on the thigh and forearm.

"Girls. Girls. You can stop." The Queens words made even the guardians stop chatting.

I stopped my fist and inch away from Kyra's neck. We were both breathing hard. Our breath was making thicker clouds in our face. Kyra stepped away and placed a hand over her heart and bowed.

"I would like to officially welcome you to the house Rose." She straightened her back. "Let the stars shine down on you." She kissed her index and middle finger and placed them in the space between my eyes.

As she walked away my head became dizzy. The world was moving and my feet became unstable. My legs began to wobble and I titled over.

"Let's get you to the infirmary."

Slowly closing my eyes Caden picked me up and carried me like his bride. The lights hit his face making his blue eyes shimmer.

"You know you have _verrrrrrrry _pretty eyes."

He laughed.


	3. Chapter 3

**HAPPY NEW YEARS EVERYBODY!!**

Chapter 3

My head was pounding. Who knocks someone down on ice? The infirmary was a pure perfect white and was windowless. I was sitting up straight with an ice pack on my temple. The doctor gave me five little stitches right above my eyelid but a little below my eyebrow. He cleaned off the area around the stitches and gave me the 'A okay' to leave.

Walking around the guardian hall I sensed Lissa and headed in her direction. She was on the lower floor where the two buildings met. Walking over I smelled food causing my stomach to respond to the scent. Lissa was sitting at a table with a man across from her. They both had cards in their hands.

She stopped and smiled at me. "Rose! Come over here we- oh my god!" Cards covered her mouth. "What happened to your eye?"

"Fell on the ice."

"More like knocked out on the ice." The man had chopped light brown hair exposing his neck that was covered in _molnija_ marks. "I'm P.J."

"Finally! I get to meet the all mighty P.J." I sat down. "What you guys playing?"

"War." They said at the same time.

P.J. yawned and stretched his arms over his head. "Well, since your guardian is here Princess I must leave and get to work." He placed his cards down. "I forfeit you win princess."

"That's not fair."

"Maybe, Rosemarie will play with you."

I glanced at him, "if someone tell me where the smell is coming from then sure."

P.J. stood. Standing he was over six feet and was hugely built. Yet, staring at him more I could see definitions of winkles in his face and scars from fights. "Right through there is the kitchen. Food was made a couple of minutes ago for lunch. So, pig out."

And that's what I did. I filled a plate of spaghetti and a smaller plate of a piece of chocolate cake with double chocolate frosting. If this is how guardians around here really lived I never want to go back to our little apartment.

After eating, Lissa and I cleaned up the cards and began to venture through the house… I mean mansion! We ended somehow in a large room in the back of the middle building. It was all glass, the roof and walls that looked out to Seattle. A black piano was pushed into the corner and fern plants were in another. Other than that it looked like a large ballroom. The double doors that led out were glass with flowers imprinted on them.

We ended by the grand staircase. Standing in the room we headed up to the guardian wing. At the top Kyra was walking towards us with Caden on her side. They were both in black and had the same necklaces exposed, silver dog tags that clanked as they walked.

Her hair was down and he was pulling at it flustered. Caden was shaking his head and sighed.

"How's the eye doing?" Caden asked standing in front of us.

I shrugged. "Never been better."

Kyra chuckled, "I thought you would have moved. Sorry." Her voice didn't sound like she was really apologizing.

"Come on, K. We did to get downstairs to great your BFF."

Kyra punched him on the arm making me lose balance. "I can totally kill you right now!" She stomped off.

"What's going on?" Lissa asked from next to me.

"Visitors. They are going to be here any second."

Kyra came back and poked a finger at him. "I swear to God if-"

Like on cue the doorbell rang.

"Who's supposed to come?" Lissa was anxious to know. I turned to her and then back to the other two.

"Look and see for yourself."

Lissa and I turned around having a good view of the front door. A butler came over and opened it. Across from us the Queen was running in silver high heels and a dark red dress. Her hair was pulled up with diamond clips. She stopped at the opposite staircase and descended down the stairs.

She clasped her hands together and smiled. "Welcome friends! Welcome! How was the trip?"

The first visitor entered and my stomach sunk. I could easily feel Lissa's heart increase but at the same time she was scared for me. As the next one entered, Lissa's heart died with excitement. My stomach rose a little for her. But than everything stopped. The people talking, their words suddenly became muted and Lissa held her breath. My heart was pounding and my eyes became misty.

God hates me today.

"Rose?"

Why was I here to see _them _come?

"Rose?" I looked over to Lissa. Her face was full on concern. "Are you okay?"

"Do you not see who is down there? Do you think I'm okay?" My fists were clenched. "I'm not okay!"

Lissa's face suddenly became sad. Her feelings for me became scared.

"I'm sorry for yelling but I can't see them." I shook my head. "I just can't."

"Please go down there for me. Say 'hi' and then you can leave."

I felt a hand on me. "I'll get you out. Walk down and I'll call you up and get you out." Caden winked at me.

"Fine. Fine."

I watched as Kyra walked down the staircase and at the bottom she bowed to all three of them.

Lissa began walking but stopped. My feet were cemented to the ground. She tugged at the sweatshirt I had on and then I finally budge. I channeled in the more confident Rose, the Rose Hathaway that made guy drop to their knees. Walking down the stairs I kept a distance between me and Lissa, like a true guardian does.

I kept my eyes on the man. His hair was brown and pulled into a low ponytail. My eyes never left his body well only for the second when Lissa took of running. She fell into the arms of the boy and kissed him.

"Hi Rose!"

"Hi Christian."

Lissa kissed him again but only longer.

"Jeez you two get a room!"

"Rose."

Turning I met Tasha's eyes. "Hi, how have you been?"

"Good. Yourself?"

I nodded. "Fantastic." I tried to keep my voice as dry as possible with her.

"What happened to you eye? There's blood all over your sweatshirt." I gave Christian a nasty look. "Don't look at me like that."

"I was on ice…"

I heard Kyra chuckle from next to the Queen.

"So how long are you guys here for?" I asked.

"They are here until the day of the ceremony." The Queen answered for me. "I told them they can use one of the private jets to go to Germany for Friday."

The new Royal Court was somewhere in the Alps of Germany.

"So you get to see me all week." Christian had a huge smile on his face.

"I don't think so. I got guardian business to do."

"No, you don't. Not until the night of the ceremony that's when you have to get back into gear." Kyra had a hand on her hip. "All you have to do for the next couple of days is to relax and learn how to run on ice."

What a bitch. I glanced up to see Caden walk to the railing.

"Guardian Hathaway."

Thank you lord!

"Can you come here please?" He smiled. "Guardian Belikov, I didn't see you there. How have you been?"

I sprinted up the stairs but before he could answer I grabbed Caden by the arm.

"What do you need me for?"

We walked down the guardian hall in silence. Looking down I noticed dark red spots all over the sweatshirt.

"Sorry."

Caden looked down at me puling an eyebrow up.

"I got shirt dirty."

He shrugged. "That's why they invented washers and dryers. It's a great invention." He stopped walking. "Hey, I want to show you something."

* * *

"Awesome."

We stood in front of a large Olympic size pool. The water was steaming and was a pure crystal blue. In the corner of the pool was a section with bubbling water.

"Awesome indeed. Us guardians here use it when we have off, just to relax in. Or we use it to workout. Trust me water this hot makes your muscles work."

I removed my sneakers and dripped my toes into the water. Rolling up my pants I placed my feet in the water. The one wall was glass that looked into the woods. Caden did the same as me.

"Why did you need to get out of there before?" He was moving his feet back and forth making small ripples in the water.

I sighed. "Stupid little conflict."

"Like what?"

"Dimitri choosing to be Tasha's guardian over Lissa's." That wasn't even half the story of what happened. How he told the school and court about the lust spell causing him his rights to guard the school. But he was allowed to stay as Lissa's guardian; he refused and went with Tasha.

"Maybe he thought Tasha needed to be protected over Lissa."

"I guess."

"Yeah. Kyra doesn't like Guardian Belikov." I looked over to him. "He told her she was a horrible guardian and at any cost she will think of herself before others." He chuckled. "Than she beat the shit out of him."

I couldn't help from laughing. "Do they come here a lot?"

"The Ozera's? Yeah. Well once before." He looked up at the ceiling. "Yeah, just once before."

He stood. "Well, I'm on duty so I've got to head out before they figured I'm not at post."

He left me alone in a steaming room. I rested back on my hands and looked straight ahead, right to the outskirts of the woods. Maybe Caden was right, that Dimitri left to protect Tasha. Since I was Lissa's guardian there was no need for him to protect her.

I sighed. But I never understood why he turned us in. After finding him still alive he never looked at me the same way. I still felt the feelings for him but he died. His usual personality just died, as did the Strigois.

I moved my feet out of the water before they became prune. Standing I cleaned my hands on my butt and turned on my heels.

It wasn't even speak of the devil, just a simple thought of him and he came.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

We stood facing one another. Oh God, I swear my heart was racing and pounding so loud he could hear it. He still looked the same as I last saw him; those dark eyes that I always sunk into and his hair that rested on his shoulder. But there was a deep scar running down the length of this neck.

God, what am I doing?

I walked past him putting Rose Hathaway manizer into full affect. Before I could even get far enough from him, he grabbed my wrist.

Glancing over my shoulder I stared at him.

"Roza."

The way he said my name in Russian made my heart skip a beat.

"Rose."

"What do you want?" I snapped my hand out of his grasp.

"Just wanted to know how you are doing." He reached over to touch my stitches. "How did you get those?"

His fingers brushed lightly against my skin making goose bumps emerge.

"I told you I was on ice."

"You're lying."

I stepped away. "Dimitri… what are you doing here?"

"The Queen invi-"

"No. I mean here by the pool."

"I wanted to see you."

My eyes shifted down to the blue tiled floor.

"Rose, I've thought about you every single day that I was gone. You have no idea how it's been that I couldn't see your face, to hear your voice. I missed you."

I couldn't believe what he just said. The day I found him, the day that _I _rescued him, was the day I cried the hardest about a boy. After he told the Royal Court of how we lied about Victor he pulled me aside and told me he doesn't love me anymore. He doesn't understand my childish ways, and he doesn't understand how I could be so stupid to go out alone to rescue him.

I told myself that he left to help protect Lissa because he didn't want his feelings to hurt her protection. The lie never worked.

"Don't say that." If my nails weren't chipped they would be killing my palm right now. "Don't say you missed me! You told me you don't love me anymore! Don't tell me you thought about me! Don't ever say that again! Why don't go back to Tasha and love her and have sex with her and tell her you love her. Tell her no matter what you will protect her."

With that I gave him one hard shove pushing him into the pool.

* * *

The rest of the day I sat in Lissa's room with Christian and watch some TV. We discovered a hidden cabinet in the wall that had a television set and surround sound. The two lovebirds were lying in bed with one another; Lissa was tight in his arms. For me, I was on a love seat of my own that we pushed in from one of buys hallways. Two Morois trying to push a heavy object…priceless.

We were watching something on MTV. It was either Truelife or Engaged and Underage. Whatever it was the couple was bothering the hell out of me. I turned my head over my shoulder to have a good look at the happy couple. Christian was whispering something into Lissa's ear making an emotion hit me.

_Did you see Dimitri before?_

Lissa was looking at her boyfriend when she sent the message through my mind. I looked straight at the TV and then over again. Her eyes were on me.

I nodded.

_And you pushed him into the pool?_

I tilted my head giving her a face to give my more information.

"Rose, you know what I'm talking about." Her usual politeness went out the window. "Did you? Or did you not?"

"He started it."

She was shaking her head but Christian started laughing. "That's why I like you Rose, you're a bad ass."

I couldn't help from chuckling at his words.

The rest of the night the Queen's home was buzzing. Guardians were getting ready to fly off to Germany with the Queen and David. There were two private jets in the Seattle- Tacoma International Airport; one was ready for the two and the other for Tasha and the Princess Czech. Rumor has it the Queen is stopping in Philadelphia for a secret undercover meeting with some Royals but I guess I'll never find out the truth. For me when we leave in a couple of days the Guardians are planning to land in New York City to take both Lissa and Princess Audrey to go on a shopping spear.

Oh, and I'm going on a shopping spear of myself too.

I was hanging around the big ballroom where I finally got a good look at David Czech. He wasn't like the usual Moroi but was kind of built with curly blonde hair and dark blue eyes. When he met my gaze, he looked up and down my body and said something to the Guardian with him before walking away. I was sure he said something about a centerfold.

Finally, with everything packed it was almost dawn with they taken off to the airport. They wanted to take off during light incase there was a Strigoi lurking around the area. Even with so much security around the Queen there was no way a Strigoi could have placed a finger on her, they would have been taken down in matter of seconds.

With the first light of sun crossing the horizon I sneaked into bed with Lissa. The two of us had a sleepover until the middle of the day when we finally decided to go to sleep.

* * *

I woke up that night with a horrible taste in my mouth. It was a mixture of everything I ate the previous night but at the same time it tasted like total ass. I slid out of Lissa's silk covered bed and walked down the hallway to the bathroom.

The bathroom walls were covered in tiles and different shaded of glass that was shaped into flowers. It was a one-person bathroom with a shower and tub combination in the corner and a whole wall that stretched with countertop and a mirror. I turned on the silver faucet and gurgled the water.

There was a knock at the door.

"It's open."

Walking in Kyra pulled her pile of towels closed into her chest and smiled. "Sorry are you using the bathroom?"

I shook my head. "Just needed some water."

She gave me one quick nod. "If you're hungry there is food downstairs. I pulled a lot aside for you and Lissa so the guys couldn't eat it all."

I gave myself one quick glance in the mirror and frowned. My hair was a huge birds nest.

"You should take a bubble bath later." She placed the towels on the counter. "I always take one when I'm off. It can easily relax you from everything that's happening."

"I'll remember. You off today?"

She nodded. "Caden and I switched so I can watch her in New York and he can do whatever he wants to."

I walked out and ventured down to the kitchen. Kyra was right, all possible breakfast was devoured except two plates on the stove with a not on it:

_Don't even think about touching or you will DIE!_

_-Kyra_

I pulled the cover off from one and smiled, steam escaped from it. Opening the fridge were tiny orange juice cartons, I took two and the plates and headed off to Lissa's room.

We sat on her bed eating.

"Whoever made this is a great chef." Lissa pointed at her scrambled eggs with her fork.

I couldn't help but to nod. "And the home-made French toast. Yummy."

"Like the food?" We both looked up and saw Kyra standing in the hallway with a bathrobe on. It was untied exposing black underwear and a sports bra. I left the door wide open so I wouldn't wake up Lissa but the smell of the food opened her senses.

Lissa nodded. "Who cooked?"

"One of the newer guardians. Forgot his name though."

"What are the dog tags for? Isn't that a human thing?"

She touched them. "Audrey used magic on them to help us locate her well some of them help us locate her. Mine helps connect to her whenever she's hurt."

Like the necklace Victor put the spell on.

Kyra came into the room and sat on the chair. The three of us began talking about Academy memories. Kyra went to the Academy in Europe because her mother wanted her to be as far away from her as possible. What kind of mother wouldn't want their child?

"Was she a guardian?" I asked.

"No, royalty. She was disappointed her first child was a Dhampir and not a Moroi. But that's what you get when you sleep with a Dhampir, you make another."

"Your father was a guardian then." Lissa pointed out the obvious.

"Yup, P.J."

Both of our mouths dropped. They didn't look anything alike. Her hair was dark his was light. His eyes were a pure blue hers were more of a gray. And her skin was a pale but kind of tan, he was olive tone. She looked more like the Queen with the same heart shape face.

"Is the Queen your mother?" I spatted.

Kyra's eyes widen. "How did you figure that out?"

"You guys look alike. You don't look anything like P.J."

"So that makes Princess Audrey your step-sister." Lissa tapped a finger on her chin. "And David too."

"No, David isn't related to me at all. He has the same father as Audrey but a totally different mother."

We continued on our conversation of our parents. The more I listened to Kyra the more I realized how cruel the Queen was; she made Tatiana look like one hell of a Saint. She was staring out the window when her eyes became wide.

"Rose, stay here with Lissa." With that she opened the window took a couple of steps back and jumped.

"Are you crazy?!"

Running to the window we watched her hit the ground with her hands and tumble into a ball. Within seconds guardians came running out of the building and into the woods were Kyra just ran into.

"What do you think is going on?"

Lissa's emotions flared in matter of seconds. She was scared and concerned for the guardians out there and for also Christian. He was on the other side of the manson.

"Hopefully nothing."

I told Lissa to sit on the bed and I'll stay by the window and inform her with what is happening. In matter of seconds two guardians came into view dressed in all black than two more but these two had a figure between them. I gasped.

"What is it?" Lissa moved off the bed and next to me.

A blanket was draped around the figure's shoulder and her check was badly damaged. Her face was a solid look of fear.

Lissa covered her mouth. "That's the princess."

Soon another bunch of Guardians came through. Glancing through the pack I found Dimitri, he was walking next to another Guardian talking to them. Caden was among that group; he stopped and began yelling orders. His arms were moving as he talked. The guardians around him responded automatically. He was standing alone looking into the woods when someone emerged. Their clothing was shredded and their bare stomach was drenched of blood. Caden removed his jacket and placed it on the person.

Kyra.

Her neck was ripped open bleeding onto the jacket and her stomach had four large scratches going across. She said something before falling into his arms.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: I just have to throw this out there, the people who leave reviews and add my story to their favorite list, I really appreciate that. Thank loves.

Chapter 5

I was given orders to stay with Lissa and to not get in anybody's way; I couldn't promise the last guardian wish. Something was going on on the grounds but nobody can fully understand. Caden transferred Christian and his aunt and their precious guardian, Dimitri, to the girls' hall over in our wing. They put Tasha in the room connecting to Kyra's and Christian next to Lissa's. One big happy family in one hall, this is totally not a party it's going to be across the line off hell.

Like I promised them I kept watch on Lissa but we deicide to walk around the middle building to see if we could find anything going on. All the guardians were in the ballroom all surrounding a piece of paper. Caden was pointing at it and circling an area. The one next to him was a tall slim man –the one Dimitri was talking to when they came out from the woods. He was bending over pointing to another area near the main entrance.

Caden looked up and waved us over. There was dried blood on his shirt. Grabbing Lissa's hand we made our way over.

"Guardian Hathaway can you do me a favor?" I nodded. "Can you and Guardian Belikov go out to the front gate? We aren't getting a response from the guardians up there."

Great. "What about Lissa?"

"She can hang out here if she wishes too."

Lissa nodded.

Walking away from the group I spotted Dimitri right away by the staircase. The two of us began walking out the front door and outside. It was snowing and was layering on top of the previous snow. Walking with him made past memories flutter through my mind, the day of his disappearance when the two of us went for a walk and he kissed me behind a tree so others couldn't see. The day we had sex and we walked back through the woods to the academy holding hands.

But that will never happen again.

A silence was lingering between us as we walked down the driveway. Not any kind of silence but the every awkward kind.

Finally I broke it. "Is Kyra okay?"

He nodded. "She lost a lot of blood but she's recovering."

Another silence.

"Was it a Strigoi attack?" What a stupid question.

He nodded again. "Five of them. I guess Kyra trying so hard to get the Princess out that she only attacked the one who a hold on the Princess letting the others attacked her from behind."

"They bite her neck?"

"No, the one ripped a chunk out." His Russian accent sent a chill down my spine. "She never gave up fighting until we showed up."

"But it was a stupid move to just attack-"

"The one attacking the Princess? If Lissa were attacked wouldn't you throw yourself in front of the Strigoi and than attack the others? Your main objective is to get Lissa out before they kill her. That was what Kyra was thinking."

Stunned I decided to keep my mouth shut. Oh, how I hate his main words of wisdom. What Kyra did was the right way of thinking she did get Audrey out of the Strigoi's grip but it almost cost her life.

We approached the small house at the main gate. Glancing around it was the same when Lissa and I arrived. Dimitri was the first to walk up to it; he closed his eyes and shook his head.

"What is it?" I walked over and gasped. Two guardians were killed, their necks ripped open and blood was on the floor. "Shit."

Dimitri stepped in and around the bodies.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?"

"They have surveillance tapes of the gate so if we take them we can see where the ward was destroyed."

After he grabbed the tapes we walked the fence a while to scope out the area. Walking around I felt myself go down hitting the ground I looked behind me. Dimitri was towards me, his hands in his pocket. Must have tripped over my own feet.

Whatever guardians were still available were to guard the house and the royals inside; they cared less about what happens outside at the moment. The two of us ran up the driveway to the house.

The Manson was louder than usual. In the ballroom, someone rolled a TV in and plugged it in; there was still a group around Caden. Lissa sat down next to me as we watched the first tape. It was a view of the north wall, nothing. The next one was of the west gate, it showed Audrey alone in the woods and five Strigois lurking the area. Dimitri fast-forward until our point of time. The east gate showed nothing. But the tape of the south gate and of the main gate where the little house was located was surely something special. We began the tape when the Queen left, the SUV they left in pulled up the gate, and it stopped. As it drove away the body of a guardian laid there.

Lissa gasped from next to me.

Hours later two more guardians came down; from the tape it was this night. They both stopped and the one turned to run. But the other grabbed their shoulder and sliced their neck. As if he was a ragged doll the killer threw him into the little house. The guardian killer walked out pulled out a stake and slammed in into the ward. Seconds passed and the stake materialized before our eyes.

When the tape finished I realized the group that was around the map was hovering over us now.

"The stake had magic on it." One of the standing guardians said.

"That's what I must have tripped on." Dimitri and I exchanged a look.

"Someone call the Royal Court tell them when the Queen's plane lands to capture her Guardians. Inform them of the tapes!" Caden was yelling at the top of his lungs. "I want four guardians at the each point of this wing, a guardian at every window at the end of the halls, the steel bindings closed, and a guardian at each binding and the one in the kitchen too! I want to see the two guardians that were suppose to be with Princess Audrey last night, right away!" He placed a hand on his face. "Hathaway, can you lead me to where you tripped?"

I nodded.

"I'll watch Lissa while you're gone." Dimitri stood next to me.

With that we all moved.

Outside the snow was falling lighter than before. Thank God our footprints were still visible. I led us over to where I tripped. Caden stepped around and began kicking the snow. After a while he hit something sending a vibration. He knelt down, his fingers wrapping around something. Slowly his hands pulled up and there he held a Stake with dried blood still lingering on it.

* * *

The halls that connect to the middle building had steel walls that were pulled across. I stood outside of Lissa's room as I watched two of them close the wall. Jeez, talk about safety precautions! The 'happy family' was in the room too. We all decided on having the Royals in Lissa's room and Dimitri and I in another.

After I survive this I'm going to kill someone for the rooming idea.

The two guardians locked the wall and walked passed me. They stared and then turned straight ahead. Turning around Christian and Lissa were sitting next to each other on the bed and Tasha was on the love seat with Dimitri sitting on its arm. Dimitri and Tasha look so cute as a happy couple…yeah right.

"So what's on TV?" I closed the door behind and walked over.

No body answered.

Lissa's emotions were skyrocketing. Everything was mashed together into a giant ball giving me a major headache.

"I think we should head to bed." Tasha stretched across the sofa.

"I agree." Dimitri moved over to me. "I'll take the night shift."

And like that he went over to the bed I sleep in and I took a place over by the window shill to watch the first rays of sun dance across the snow.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:** Jeez. Since finals are finally over I'm hoping to finish this soon and start on another ASAP. But with school I'll be slacking…a lot. Well here it is. Finally.

Chapter 6

I always loved the sunlight. How it made everything brighter and made the world protected over the darkness. But the darkness held its own qualities for our own kind. The moon was our own sun; our own personal spotlight and the stars were simply a guide for us. Glancing around the room I held onto Christian's snoring and Lissa's soft breathing. Next to me was Tasha I wanted to kick her right her and now. But somewhere behind the other door that connected the two rooms together was a subtle breathing of Dimitri. I would love to be asleep right now. A major headache was forming in my head right now. I have been awake for almost…oh man. Only God knows how long.

Outside I saw a few Guardians walking about and keeping track of the grounds. I sighed, wishing I were out there right now trying to protect the Moroi. Moving in my spot I heard a faint tap at the door. I walked across the room and opened the door a crack.

"Sorry did I wake anyone?"

Looking past me was Kyra. Her eyes were darting back and forth.

"No."

"Can you come out here? I need to talk to you."

I nodded. Her voice was crackling.

I closed the door lightly behind me and watched Kyra sit down on the floor. She was in a jacket and her stomach was heavily wrapped but a few spots of blood were leaking through. She tugged on the bottom on her sports bra and wrapped her jacket closer to her.

She yawned then coughed. "Sorry…I'm really tired." She placed a hand over her neck that was bandaged. "I need to talk to you about what is happening."

I stood across from her and crossed my arms over my chest. "Did you hear anything new?"

"Yes. Horrible news. The car did arrive at the airport but they all disappeared, all of the Guardians and the Queen. Well technically-" She inhaled.

"People just don't disappear like that."

"I know. But the thing is…the bodies of the Guardians were founded ten miles past the gates. All of them except of one."

"Where they attacked?"

She nodded but flinched. Touching her neck again she managed to get out of her mouth, "From inside the car." She coughed again.

_From inside the car._ Nothing was making sense right now. A handful of Guardians went with the Queen, they were all found died except of one…

"David was found dead too."

My eyes widen and looked down at her. Her eyes were puffy and red with bags slowly forming under them.

"His body was the only one inside the car at the airport. It was founded by someone passing by." I opened my mouth to say something but was cut off. "We need you to get the Moroi to help us."

"How would they help us?"

"The two can use fire right?" She formed her hand to present the number two. "If we set up a line of gasoline and they set it on fire we can help control the Strigoi and hopefully control the numbers on our side."

"How many are you expecting us to fight? Ten? Hundreds? Seriously Kyra, you can set the line on fire with a lighter!"

"We aren't expecting many but-"

"But what? You are going to use the Royals to help save the Guardians?"

"Rose, please listen to me."

"I am! But you aren't making sense."

"We need them to help fight them out there!" Turning around Caden was walking down the hall. "Ten more Guardians were found died! Died in the daylight! We don't know how the hell they are being killed but God damn Rosemarie Hathaway you are a freaking moron! We need their help to help save their own lives!"

Veins were popping out of Caden's neck and his jaw twitched. "Seriously, Rose, we need their help! We can't get in contact with any other Guardians because they we all under attack too."

"Under attack?" I asked.

Kyra coughed, "Yes. Every single school is being attacked from the outside but nobody is being hurt there because of the wards. This is just weird how everything is happening. How all the Strigoi came out at once –across the world- to attack."

Then something hit me. "What if they are being controlled?"

"What? They don't even listen to their own words in their minds then how do you expect someone to be controlling them?" Kyra asked.

"Someone who can use compulsion. Like I don't know a very powerful Moroi."

"Right. And why would a powerful Moroi want to control Strigoi? To kill off every single Royal family so they will have absolute world vampire domination and live forever controlling those things?" Kyra gave a small laugh like she couldn't believe my thinking and it slowly flattered out. She looked up at me. "Oh. My. God."

Caden and Kyra shared a quick glance.

"Rose maybe you should get some sleep. Wake up Dimitri and tell him to meet us in the kitchen downstairs." Caden placed a hand on my shoulder. "If you can wake up Tasha too."

I walked back into the room. Closing the door silently behind me I turned stepping into something. I rubbed my nose as I looked up, looking down at me were those dark eyes. The dark eyes I always slip into and just want to stare into forever. But this time I couldn't. Stepping back I hit the door making someone on the bed twitch.

I sighed.

He placed a hand on my shoulder. "What is going on?"

I love his accent. "Kyra and Caden want to talk to you and Tasha. But if you move fast enough you might still catch them due to the fact Kyra is still in pain."

"Do you know what it is about?"

"Yeah. I do." I moved out from under his hand and towards Tasha. "They will inform you about everything down there."

I tapped Tasha on the shoulder. She groaned and moved to face the other way. Tapping her again she squinted her eyes opened at me. I told her she needed to get up because the guardians need to talk to her. Tasha threw her legs off the sofa and stretched her arms over her head. She yawned and I got a quick whiff of her morning breath. Jeez.

"Dimitri will be going down with you." I forced a smile at her. "I'll be staying here and watch these two." I tilted my bed over to the bed.

Tasha moved out of the sofa and grabbed a rob that was placed over the top of the sofa. She slid her arms into it and tied it around her waist. Man I wish I knew how to control fire. I would totally set her ablaze right now.

I sat back down at the windowsill and tilted my head back to watch the sun. With all of the scuffling around in the room you would think either Lissa or Christian would wake up but they didn't even budge. I listen to the door open but it never closed. Glancing over I caught Caden walking into the room he bent down in front of my face and smiled.

"Go to bed. I'll watch them."

I shook my head. "I'll be fine to fight."

"No. Because we are down ten and plus men we need your rest. Now go to bed."

Groaning I moved and made my way over to the bed where Dimitri was before. Moving under the covers I caught his scent of after shave and fell into a deep dream about the two of us finally together.

* * *

I didn't know how long I was asleep for but when I woke up the sun was setting. The sky's pink and orange streaks were fading into blackness. And every little star was coming out painting the sky but the moon wasn't there, just a faint outline of a new moon.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I walked over to the other room to find Christian and Lissa making-out. Gross. Seriously, I didn't know how to react about this I just stood there stunned. Well, let me rephrase this all; it wasn't a make-out but a total sex scene standing up.

"Oh my god!" I covered both of my eyes. "Jesus Christ!"

I heard Lissa giggling as I turned around and walked back into my room. Closing it behind me I slid down and wrapped my arms around my legs. They are so much in love and here I am, alone. All I live for is for Lissa. I have no one to love me back…I thought I did. But in the end love just stabbed me in the heart and twisted the knife so deeply that it almost killed me. I thought I was so deeply in love that he and I would be together forever but no. No, he went behind and fell for someone else. I should have seen it coming but I couldn't, I was to blinded by the truth.

Standing back up I stripped off my shirt and stood staring myself in a mirror. There were small black and blue marks on my body from the fight with Kyra. I grabbed a new black shirt and pulled it over my head. Quickly pulling my hair up into a bun I heard a knock from the door.

"You can come in." I was still facing the mirror and had a pretty good view of the door.

Walking in Dimitri stood there. He kept a steady hand on the doorknob. "Everyone is in position."

All I could do is nod. Passing by him I caught a hold of his after-shave scent. The scent brought back so many memories that clouded my eyes and formed stupid little moist bubbles in them.

"Shit." I muttered to myself rubbing my eyes.

* * *

Outside the sky finally became a deep black with some clouds rolling in. I could see some Guardians pacing throughout the forest with stakes in their hands. A thick scent of gasoline was lingering in the air giving me a huge headache. Behind me was the Guardian dormitory where I could easily spot Lissa sitting by the window looking down at us. I had to ignore all thoughts from her to keep me focused.

I spotted Christian out in the field. Next to him was Caden crouching, pointing, and waving his hands about. Strigois would have attacked by now, once the sun went down but they were nowhere in sight. What the hell?

Kyra was pacing back and forth at the edge of the woods. Princess Aubrey was pacing with her their eyes looking into the woods. A handful of bats flew out of the trees and into the sky. Audrey placed her hands beside Kyra and moved them about tracing her figure in it slowly moved into an hour glass figure. She ran her fingers down her spine and Kyra disappeared. Once her figure was gone a wall of fire went around the Princess.

Standing where I was I gasped.

"She can control air." Dimitri was next to me his hand at his sides. "She needs to use everything she has to control Kyra's air around her. That's why Tasha set a wall of fire around her so nobody could touch her."

"It's not that hard to figure out that he can use air." I scoffed and made my way over towards Christian but I was forced back. Looking down my wrist was covered by another hand. "What are you doing?"

"You, me, and Christian are being paired up to move around in the forest. So once we get the signal that's when we go out. For now you need to stay by my side."

_I thought I was going to stay forever by your side. _I retrieved my wrist back and crossed my arms over my chest. "When do you think we get to go out there?"

Dimitri tilted his head back and forth. "Whenever they decided to signal us in until then we are useless."

"Great."

Yards away the circle of fire was still going on perfectly protecting the princess. Staring out into the forest the Guardians were slowly moving about. Some were climbing the trees and making their position there in the high heights while the others scattered about the ground making their stances. I shifted my thoughts fast to Liss; I couldn't help to know who was protecting her. She was sitting on the sofa under the window staring down watching me. Fear was consuming her emotions, how I wanted to tell her I'm fine at the moment. She wouldn't move her eyes away from the window. Sighing I left her deep thoughts and let my mind emerged back onto the field.

Christian was making his way over to me past him Caden was making his way into the forest with the others. Staring at him I remembered how back at school we actually became pretty close friends but it was my mistake to ruin it to follow after Dimitri. After finding out about my return Christian beat the shit out of me in front of the Queen Tatiana, before her death. Yet now that I was to guard Lissa with my life we got closer once again…weird how stuff works out.

He stopped next to me rubbing his head. Christian looked down at me and smiled then gave me a light punch to the arm. Looking up at him I wanted to smack him upside the head but all I did was to give out a small chuckle. Shaking my head brightness caught my attention. From the corner of my eye a flare was shot up into the night sky casting a red light to shatter among the stars.

"That's our signal." From behind us Dimitri said. "Rose and Christian you two will be running my left and right flanks. We are going to cutting through the east side of the woods and coming in from the middle."

I quickly took Dimitri's left flank as we ran through the field and into the east of the woods. Entering we went straight for a mile or so then made a deep turn to the left sending us into the middle of burning woods and the smell of blood that was lingering into the deep air. Dimitri held a hand out to the side making us stop. We began walking slowly then stopped by a bush, crunching we peaked over the top to see where everyone was position. Feet in front of us the Guardians who took their spots in the trees were shooting silver bullets down to the Strigois while the others attacked the ones who didn't get impaled with a bullet. It was hard to make out whose body was lying on the snow-covered ground, Guardians or Strigois.

Dimitri moved his head towards the right to move us out. We walked with Christian between us knowing Strigois that once they smell a Moroi there was no doubt they would be on us in any second. Stake in hand I moved looking over the shoulder every so many inches to make sure no Strigois was lingering the area unnoticed.

As we moved closer to the battle field I scanned the area quickly to my right already knowing everything that was already happening around me. Soon something hard came at me hitting me straight on from my left. I hit the ground with an _ump. _Trying to turn my body it was pinned down by the waist.

"A pretty little girl like you should know how we are. Such a pretty, pretty, pretty girl."

"Get off of me!" I began to try to wiggle out of its grasp but I couldn't. Grasping a hold of my stake the attacker grabbed my wrist holding it down so I couldn't hit him. My only view I could see was Dimitri running over to me with Christian, his hands a blaze. Soon, my world went black when a deep pain struck into my collarbone and ran deeply down to my chest ripping my shirt.


End file.
